Xentore/Chapter 16
"What does that mean?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure that means he wanted to kill you." Skull Kid replied dumbly, still distracted by his Gilded Sword. "Well obviously he wants something, more specifically someone. But for what reason? I do not know." Phos said, Before I could say anything, I was cut off by the sound of a shining object. A plaque arose from the floor. It read; ''"Betray not your anger; Lest death is the only conclusion. ''In what you do be strong, and leap forward with the step of courage. ''In courage, blast your foe tenfold. In courage take this, and let your gem of the swamp shine; ''do not falter and instead prosper." On the Bracelet of Sages, the turquoise gem shone brilliantly. It shone until all I could see was turquoise. It occurred to me, that, obviously something was happening. I was blinded, until the light died out and my vision returned. The plaque was gone, but in replacement there was a staff. There were circular indentations in the staff, four of them. I realized that I could insert the four gems that I did not know from my bracelet into the staff. We figured we might as well keep moving. We moved onward to the now, barren, wasteland of the northern area of Termina. We reached the frozen wasteland of snowhead. The fairies normally would fly around us merrily and happily with much joy and glee. However, because of the chilling, arctic, freezing, frosty wasteland of Snowhead, Navi, Tatl, and Tael would constantly be in my pockets. When we were climbing up the mountain, there were no Gorons, no monsters, just freezing ice and snow. It took many months just to scale brief parts of the mountain. We'd stop at many caves, refuge, eat rock sirloin, and continue forward. Phos sped us up just moderately with shadows. As we took refuge in the caverns, I'd figure out how the Staff worked. On the bottom it labeled "Forever Staff" in Hylian. There was a gem-like indentation on the side of the staff, in which I eventually figured out I could place a gem from the Bracelet of Sages. The Yellow (light), green (forest), red (fire), blue (water), orange (spirit), purple (shadow), black (time), and turquoise (swamp) worked when placed inside the indentation. Once I placed them in multiple jets of that element shot out madly from the Forever Staff when I thrust it. I assumed that only the ones that worked worked because I finished my work there. I have yet to achieve the other ones. We finally reached the temple. It was sad just upon entering it. As we finally went to Goht's lair, we saw nothing there and only heard the shrill coldness of the wind. When I took a step forward and stepped on a small piece of ice that cracked. Goht, like Odolwa, seemed frenzied. Twice his size as before and much faster. He retreated a few steps slowly, and with a great thrust he rolled with fiery force towards us. We became pummeled to the wall in the direction he hit us. Groaning in pain, we managed to get up. Frenzied Goht retreated yet again and charged at us with brilliant speed. Right before he hit us, I jumped out of the way and yelled "Jump!!". We all jumped and got bruised when we hit the ground. Goht continued to charge (with much stupidity) and hit the wall. Phos, Skull Kid, and I looked at each other, and with much shouting charged at Goht and slashed at him with our swords. I remembered that he was weak to fire arrows, and so I hit him with fire arrows. After a few strikes, Goht ripped his head out of the wall and got snow everywhere, we pulled ourselves out of it. Frenzied Goht became smart, rather than just charging he rolled up and rolled around with blazing speed. Sparks flew out as he span around. He kept charging around, Skull Kid, Phos, and I barely avoiding him. The room got darker, and hotter. I felt the sweat against the bare bone of the back of my neck. It stuck there like sap from a tree. I needed some magic, but magic I didn't have. Something that would show him downd, but I did not know what. I thought of Phos. "Phos!" I asked, "What?" "Can't you slow him down somehow? Somehow possibly with shadow magic?" "..." Phos went into a state of pondering, but we were interrupted by Frenzied Goht returning again, trying to roll us over like flapjacks. We again jumped to the side. Phos now realized he had to talk quickly. "Yes, the Sheikah can really manipulate shadows into what they want. I will. Just give me a chance to see him face to face. Let it be so that he stops and looks me in the eyes, but is still running at me." "Whatever you need." I did as he said, and tried to make it so. I told Skull Kid to continue to slow down Goht, and that I would try to make him stop rolling. I put on my Goron Mask. My pulse started racing. Everything got even hotter, veins popped up in my forehead. I charged directly at Goht. I flew backwards at brilliant speed. Goht continued to sprint, but was no longer rolling. "Now!" I shouted to Phos, though in my Goron voice He moved his hands around in a strange manner, and shot them out. Shadows came out, not directly, but on the ground. They shot out in the direction of Goht. He became silhouetted by the shadows, and gradually slowed down to a halt. Without doing anything, he exploded into millions of bits. Shrapnel flew. ---- Chapter 17